Impressions of a Future Perfect
by Phax Halfelven
Summary: PG-13 for swearing only, this is a short sweet story that can be considered a part of my Signals series in the future but not now. Please RR, thanks


TITLE: Impressions of a Future Perfect  
  
NOTES: This is a trifle of a short that popped in my head to distract me from other things and wouldn't leave me alone until it was written. I hope you like sappy ans sweet that's what this is. Kie is pronounced Kai, and Kae is pronounced Kay, just in case anyone can't figure it out.  
  
AUTHOR: PhaxHalfelven  
  
SUMMARY: Cover Girl and Beach Head are fighting. They decide to go to separate corners to cool down and Courtney gets a glimpse of what could come to be if they work things out, but is it a dream or a glimpse of reality.  
  
DISCLAIMER: GIJOE is not in any way owned nor exploited by me. The comic belongs to Marvel and Devil's Due, and the Cartoon belongs to, well, I'm not sure, but know that whomever it is that owns the toon has nothing to worry about from little old me playing around with the characters and ideas they put forth on the small screen when I was 5 years old. The storyline however along with Kieran and Kaelin are mine and I'll take the copyright to them thank you very much.  
  
The door slammed behind Beach Head with a violent crash. Courtney threw the first thing that she could find. Her mostly empty tea glass shattered, covering the door with shards of glass and tea that ran down onto the carpets making it hazardous for those whose feet were bare. The tea left a stain on the light color flooring. "Shit!" She snarled and the epithet rang through the room. Courtney retrieved a towel and the vacuum cleaner that Beach kept in the closet.  
  
She threw on a pair of shoes and wiped down the door then gathered the largest pieces of glass and threw them away. The vacuum made quick work of the remaining glass sucking it up from the carpet as though it had never been. Cover Girl put the cleaner aside and dropped the towel over the tea stain patting it dry. She cleaned it as best she could but a mark remained. She knew that it would have to be steam cleaned to get the rest out. Wayne would be furious. "Too damn bad." She answered the silent thought aloud, and threw the sodden towel into the hamper just inside the bathroom.  
  
She flopped down on the bed and kicked the shoes off before curling up to fight the tears that always threatened when they fought. This fight was huge and she knew might very well be the end of them. They'd disagreed over plans for the upcoming thanksgiving holiday. He suggested going to visit her family. They'd been there a few times in the two years they'd been a couple, and she knew that Wayne felt comfortable there. However, she wanted to have the chance to get to know his family.  
  
In the last two years she'd only met his sister once, and she had yet to even be introduced to his mother. She understood that he barely spoke to his mother, but it would be nice to meet the woman who'd given life to the man she loved. She wanted to have more than a phone dialogue with the sister that he did have a relationship with. She wanted to meet his brother-in-law and nephews and his new niece. She would have thought he would like to see the new addition too, but he was adamant.  
  
Beach had stated that he didn't want her to meet his mother, that she didn't matter, and she'd reacted as usual to that, with a sarcastic remark that he was ashamed of her. He tried to placate her explaining why, but she'd been enraged at that point and it had only made it worse. The battle between them had been raging for almost a week and had come to a head moments before. Once again he'd been trying to explain what he'd meant by the comment, but she'd responded with the suggestion, flippantly angry, that if he was ashamed of her then maybe they should quit while they were ahead.  
  
He'd reacted badly to that. The hole in his wall beside the door was proof enough of that, but her comment had been what prompted his abrupt departure. He wouldn't be back for a while, she knew, and the comment was already coming back to haunt her. She cursed her sarcastic defense mechanism. It hadn't come out sarcastic at all, and she knew that she'd hurt him badly saying it. The Joe team's resident hard ass was nothing if not 100 percent honest with her.  
  
He'd told her from the very beginning of this relationship that he loved her. He loved as fiercely as he fought COBRA and as seriously as he treated every other aspect of their job. His whole life was like that. He'd never given her reason to doubt him or his love for her, and she'd just given him every reason to doubt hers for him. Her struggle with the tears was lost as she sank into memories of how he had thoroughly proven he loved her.  
  
Whether it was through actions, when they were alone here or in her own quarters, that were very open and affectionate through words or touches durin bouts of loving, or small signs during a briefing. Even during his hellish PT sessions the assigned and the extras that she elected to take, he found some subtle way to show that he loved her with every glimmer in his being usually by using a pet name in an insult to get her to pick up the pace. It still surprised her that he was so open with her. At least when they weren't in the presence of others. They all knew that she and Beach were a couple, but they were both careful to keep the relationship outside of duty.  
  
Courtney had been as open and honest as he had returning his love completely and fiercely. He was everything in her life that she couldn't live without if Joe were to suddenly end. Her tears had turned into a torrent with the thoughts flying through her mind and Courtney curled miserably around his pillow in the middle of the bed. The hurt she must have caused him slammed hard into her gut and the sorrow that engulfed her was all encompassing collapsing over her to pull heart wrenching sobs from her. The anguish only ended when exhaustion from her morning workout and their fighting and finally her grief blanketed her with slumber......  
  
Courtney pulled herself away from the memory of that fight not knowing exactly where it had come from to distract her from her task folding the laundry and listening to the splashing and giggles and arguments coming through the open bathroom door at the foot of the large bed. She finished stacking the piles of clothes into the basket just as another battle started.  
  
"Uh huh!" A child's shrill pitch of argument.  
  
"Huh uh!" Almost identical to the first, this child's voice had a slightly different timbre to it.  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Huh uh!"  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
"Mommy!" The second voice called, and she recognized in her son's tone that this would soon turn into a tantrum.  
  
Courtney set the basket aside and entered the small bathroom that she shared with her husband. The arguing had turned to splashing and kicking, and the room was filled with the unhappy squeals of her three-and-a-half year old twin children. Kieran, her son, stood no longer splashing his sister and wiping fiercely at his red eyes. The water was saturated with soap and shampoo from the twins recent washings.  
  
"Okay, enough splashing, Kaelin. What's the problem in here, little rangers?" Courtney picked up the semi-dry wash cloth and wiped at Kieran's eyes. Then her daughter's as well, before they were both crying from the soap irritating their equally brilliant eyes. Kieran's were the hazel blue that matched her own and Kaelin's were golden green to rival her father's. Both children had their mother's auburn-brown locks.  
  
"Mommy! Kae says that I smell bad like I rolled in underwear." Kieran was visibly upset and trembling with cold where he stood next to his sister. He was a good inch shorter than Kae and where she was a rounded healthy baby, he was slighter and though he looked normal and was equally healthy, she knew that he was more susceptible to ear aches and infections than Kae, and that he, being the smaller twin had respiratory problems that would hopefully clear up as he aged.  
  
"He does 'cause he's a boy and Janie says they stink." Kae defended herself.  
  
"Janie is lying, boys don't smell bad just 'cause they are boys."  
  
"Kie is right, my Kae, not all boys smell bad."  
  
"Daddy does." Kae answered innocently candid, and Courtney had to smother a smile.  
  
"Only sometimes, when he first gets home, an' then he takes a shower an' he smells better." Kieran shot back.  
  
"You two have been around the guys too long," she'd have to have a chat with her fellow Joes about what they said concerning her husband and his personal habits from the old days in front of the twins. If she had changed anything about her husband it had been his tendency to forgo the use of deodorant, and he'd done that without her help. "Daddy does have his days but have you ever thought he smelled bad, Kae?" Her little girl gave a negative shake of the head sending wet curls flying around her. "See then, not all boys smell bad all the time, and girls can smell just as bad as boys can."  
  
Kie stuck his little pink tongue out at his sister and she returned the favor. Usually the two of them got along well, they'd been inseparable since they were born, but daycare was teaching them independence and bad habits. "All right my dears, that's enough, time to get out. Kie first." She grabbed a towel from the rack that was green camouflage and wrapped Kieran up in it after helping him over the side of the tub. "You stay wrapped up until I get Kae out and dry you off." She warned him, and he nodded standing patiently beside her. Kaelin was soon wrapped in a flower covered magenta towel.  
  
She toweled Kieran dry and powdered him down then repeated the process with Kaelin. After they were both powdered she led them into her room. Two shivering bodies were lifted and deposited on her and Wayne's bed, and she set about pulling underpants, socks and pajamas on her babies. Kie sat rigid as the hair drier passed over him and only relaxed when she was satisfied that his hair was dry. Courtney took a moment to tickle her boy and kissed his cheek when she was finished. "Go turn on your video until I finish with Kae."  
  
"Okay, what's in?" He asked with the bright eyes and rosy cheeks of the newly washed.  
  
"Um, Barney I think." Courtney answered her son's question.  
  
"Awww, no, Mommy, I don't like Barney. I want Elmo and Zoe."   
  
"Yeah, Elmo and Zoe." Kae threw in agreeing with her brother.  
  
He stood there feet planted firmly in the thick carpeting a scowl on his brow and his arms crossed over his chest in perfect imitation of his father's best Drill Instructor stance. A wave of longing washed over Courtney, seeing her husband so prominent in their small son. "You look just like Daddy standing there, Kie. All right, go find it in the living room and I'll get Kae's hair dry." He scampered off, full of energy. Courtney watched him wistfully for a moment, thinking how much he'd improved lately. Kieran had always been the more quiet of the twins following in his father's solemn footsteps. Since he'd started in daycare he'd transformed into a happy excitable little boy and she was relieved that he'd come out of his little shell.  
  
"Mommy?" Kaelin called her after a moment a little tentative.  
  
"What my girl?" She turned back to her patient daughter.  
  
"When is Daddy coming home?" Her child's voice danced through a series of pitches with the question and Courtney could read that this little one missed her daddy greatly. Little hands twisting the soft comforter confirmed the assessment.   
  
"I don't know, Pixie Kisses, soon I hope." Courtney bent and kissed the freckles that had prompted her daughter's nickname. Even as a newborn they'd been apparent and Shana had stated that each dot was a pixie's kiss, and it was a blessing on the child. She smiled down at the girl softly.  
  
"He's gonna be home before you go get our new baby from Doc though. He will, right Mama?" Kaelin asked standing up on the bed and playing with Courtney's long locks.  
  
Courtney's left hand unconsciously stroked her distended belly. Memories of a fuzzy ultrasound image flashed across her mind's eye, and the sound of Doc's deep voice assuring her that there was indeed only one baby in there this time. The rapid thumps of her child's heart beat echoed in her ears and brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them away at Kae's emergent concern. "I think so, my girl. Daddy wouldn't miss that."  
  
"He almost did, remember, he almost missed me an' Kie." Her daughter stated reminding her of the day the twins had made their entrance into the world.  
  
"Yes he almost did, but he made it just in time." Memories assaulted her once more, remembered pain and worries, the image of Wayne bursting into the room still dripping from his recent shower looking scared and elated at the same time. She remembered taking his hand between contractions and reassuring him he hadn't missed it. His mission had only lasted a week then, but the twins had been impatient and come a little early.  
  
She'd gone into labor early in the morning and shortly before his return to base. He'd gone directly into a debriefing with Hawk and no one had thought to inform the general for several hours. Once they learned that the Sneeden twins were about to make their long awaited appearance Hawk had immediately postponed the rest of the meeting until after Courtney had given birth. Wayne had dashed to get cleaned up and made it to her side just as the really taxing part of labor was beginning.  
  
Wayne held her hand and stroked sodden bangs from her brow, his forehead pressed to the side of hers, and whispering how much he loved her beside her ear. He'd been very supportive and loving the whole time until first Kieran and then Kaelin had emerged and began twin wails to welcome themselves into the world. He'd cut the cords with trembling hands and tears of joy. It was the happiest day of their shared life together, and it overwhelmed Courtney even now, three years and some months later.  
  
Kaelin took her mommy's face in two tiny hands, more worried than before. "Its all right, my Kae, just remembering the day that Daddy and I got you and Kie." She kissed the miniature, freckled replica of her husband's nose that rested in the center of Kaelin's face. "Lets get those tangles brushed and dried so you can watch your movie before bed."  
  
"Can we sleep all night in bed with you Mommy?" Kaelin asked hopeful with her best innocent angel eyes. "Please?" Had the girl been pulling this on her daddy she'd get anything he could find for her, but all mommies are immune, most of the time, to their children's individual charms and Courtney Sneeden was no exception.  
  
"We'll see." She stated and returned to the bathroom to grab the Johnson's Baby hair detangler. Kae turned facing away from her when she got back and Courtney sprayed a liberal amount over the mass of half-dried curls. She then set about gently brushing out the tangles and knots. Soon, Kie ran back into the room with a VHS tape held triumphantly high.  
  
"Found it! found it, mommy here!" He bounded over and bounced beside her until she lifted the tape free of his hands and set it beside Kae.  
  
"Good job, little Ranger, get blanket, and climb up until I finish with Kae's hair." Kie ran back out of the room and returned much faster this time. He knew exactly where his favorite blanket was on his bed. He clambered up and sat in the middle of the pillows on her bed, his favorite spot to sit and wait for her to finish with Kae's hair.  
  
"I always have to wait for her, mommy. She takes longer than me to get dry hair, all the time." He sighed and rested his elbows on his knees to put the pointed chin in his hands.   
  
"Well, she has more hair than you do, silly boy. We're almost done." With that she flipped the drier on and passed it over her daughter's tresses and continued brushing to make certain it didn't tangle any more. Soon they were finished and she set the drier aside. "Okay, all done, Pixie kisses, go get kitty and I'll put the movie on." Kaelin climbed off the bed and ran from the room.   
  
The tape went into the player and she turned the TV on. Kie was already curled up on her pillow with the blanket in both hands. His left hand was also playing in his hair and two fingers of his right hand were in his mouth. Courtney smiled at the habit that drove her husband nuts, but Kie was allowed to have his little vices when daddy wasn't home. It was mostly Wayne's absence that prompted the nervous sucking anyway. Both babies missed Daddy as much as she did, and they knew that she was worried about him so that made them nervous.  
  
Kae walked back in with a floppy eared, stuffed bunny toy and climbed into bed on Wayne's side to snuggle on the pillow that hadn't been used by anyone but the tiny girl in three months. She was absolutely daddy's girl and she exploited that to the fullest. Doc swore to this day that Kieran had only been born first because Kaelin pushed him out so that she could get to her daddy and wrap him around the tiny pink finger. The tape started to play and Courtney kissed both of her babies on their foreheads and retreated to the desk that she and Wayne shared.  
  
This desk was a common topic in their arguments, simply because it was easy to argue about his papers mixing with hers or vice versa. It was never a large thing though because neither of them had taken the time to go shopping for another desk to end the problem. They enjoyed sharing the desk and would continue in this way until they had room for another desk or tired of arguing over who had right to the space on which night. She hadn't had to fight for it for a long time and it bothered her.  
  
She sat, not really working on the requisition forms that Steeler had sent home with her. At this stage of her pregnancy she wasn't much use under the hood of any vehicle and he'd decided that she could be the most help by taking the paperwork off his hands. Her thoughts were wandering her memories again. Wayne on the day they'd been married, and the day they'd found out that they were going to be parents.  
  
He'd talked to her a few days earlier about maybe starting a family. They'd been visiting Dash and Allie and their newest of four kids, in the hospital wing and he'd been quiet on the way back to their quarters. He'd pulled her close and kissed her and asked what she thought about having a larva of their own. She'd rolled her eyes at his description of babies and laughed a little. He'd gotten serious after that and she'd explained that it had crossed her mind before but she'd assumed that he didn't want any kids so she didn't say anything.  
  
He'd responded by asking if she wanted to try for one. She'd gone to her OB-GYN to get a regular check up and ask some questions about starting a family, and received the shock of her life to learn that she was already pregnant. She'd returned to base and sat him down to break the news. He'd been floored.  
  
"When I suggested it, I didn't mean now, I meant we could practice for a while longer and hey, aren't you on Birth Control anyway?" He'd said in a dazed voice.  
  
"Yeah, but it's not 100 percent effective, you know that. You upset?" She'd been scared that he'd only suggested it to her because of the wistful looks she'd given baby Faireborn number four.  
  
He was silent for a long moment then took her hands and kissed the inside of her wrists. "No, surprised but not upset, we won't have to wait as long now. How far along are we anyway?" He didn't get an answer directly because she was busy throwing herself into his arms and kissing him solidly.  
  
"Three months and almost three weeks." She finally informed him. "It's crazy, but I'm already past the morning sickness and hormone induced psychosis stage and we didn't even know it. Doc says that is rare among first time pregnancies, and that it should be smooth sailing from here on in."  
  
She snorted at the memory of that comment. It had been an easy pregnancy, until they found out that there was a second, much smaller baby in her womb and had worried from that point on that the smaller twin wouldn't survive. Kieran had made it though and he was as perfect as his sister. She glanced over at the twins again. Kae was sleeping soundly curled around her bunny and Kie was now playing with her hair instead of his own. She decided to leave them be until both were sleeping.  
  
Sneeden number three decided to wake up then and gave a strong kick to her bladder. "Cripes, kiddo, gonna take after your Aunt Scarlett and Uncle Snakes are you?" She rubbed her belly gently and made a quick trip to the bathroom. When she returned to the bedroom Kie was asleep and the movie was only half-over. She smiled at her babies curled up together on her bed. She was tempted to let them stay there and share the bed with them, but knew that with her size at just under seven months pregnant, getting comfortable with two three-year-olds would be impossible She turned off the video and TV then disentangled Kie's fingers from Kae's hair. She lifted his light weight into her arms, blanket and all, and carried him three doors down the hall to the room he shared with Kaelin.  
  
The light flipped on revealing the gaily decorated room. A set of twin beds stood head-to-head against the side wall both had a guard on the side so no little bodies would roll off the open side in the night. Kie's bed was covered with Elmo sheets and a soft baby blue and green quilt that Wayne's sister had sent for Christmas last year. She deposited him in bed and pulled the sheets and blanket up under his chin. She kissed his cheek and returned for her daughter.  
  
Kae whined a bit when Courtney lifted her off the bed and she took a moment to rock and soothe the little girl before taking her to her own bed. Kaelin's sheets displayed Elmo's friend Zoe and her quilt was a plethora of pastel pinks and oranges. She tucked Kae in and kissed her freckled cheek as she'd done with her son. Then she turned on the lava lamp nightlight and shut off the overhead. "Sleep well, my darlings." She pulled the door to and went to the main part of her home to straighten up. Toys and pillows from the couches littered the living area and she put the pillows back into their places.   
  
The toys she tossed in a basket and dragged it to the extra room they were fortunate enough to have. This room doubled as a guestroom and playroom for the twins. It was only cleaned when there was company staying over. She made her way to the kitchen then and loaded the dishwasher starting it up before she wiped down the counters and went back to her bathroom for a shower herself. She changed her mind when her unborn child became active and she knew that if she couldn't calm him or her down she'd not get any sleep, and drew a warm bubble bath.  
  
By the end of it the baby had quieted and only moved occasionally, she was drowsy and took her time getting dried off and dressed. She returned to the kitchen and checked the dishes to see if they'd finished cleaning yet. They had, so she grabbed a cup towel and proceeded to dry and put the dishes away. It didn't take long and she was soon back in her room brushing out her hair and readying herself for bed.  
  
"You're absolutely beautiful, you know that, Court?" His warm voice turned her around toward the door in a moment.  
  
"Wayne?" She almost couldn't believe he was home.  
  
"Who were you expectin', Clutch maybe?" There was laughter in his tone and that twitch of his mouth to signal amusement brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I missed you, Ranger Man." He walked in, apparently having already stowed his gear in the armory, and approached her for a long, sweet kiss.  
  
"I missed you too, Cinderella." He pulled her up out of the chair to look her over. "You look absolutely gorgeous like this Darlin'. Sorry it's been so long, things were worse off than we thought."  
  
"It's okay, I'm just glad you're back in time this time." He chuckled at that and pulled her as close as her girth would allow. "I'm not the only one who missed you, Daddy." She informed him. "A certain Pixie was asking about you not more than two hours ago."  
  
"She was, huh? What about the other one?" He asked running supple hands over her back soothing the aches that advanced pregnancy brought about.  
  
"He missed you too, but he asked last night. It was Kae's turn tonight." Courtney kissed him again.  
  
Wayne broke off and knelt to touch her belly. "Everything still cooking all right in there?" They both felt the kick at his voice.  
  
"Yeah, got some new pictures and a tape for you to watch a few days ago." Her fingers trailed through his hair and he shivered resting his head against her belly. "Was it that bad, love?" She knew his moods and this was one she only saw when things had gotten ugly in the field.  
  
"Bad enough, lost a lot of my greenies on this one. They did a damn good job though. The guys came away with out too much trouble, Scarlett is in the infirmary with broken ribs and some other problems. Dusty caught a laser shot in the thigh, but he's gonna be okay. Most of the rest of us have minor cuts or bruising. Cobra ain't much better off and we got what we were after." He couldn't elaborate further than that, she knew and didn't press.  
  
"I'm sorry, hon, are you okay though?" She wasn't as much worried about his injuries as his thoughts.  
  
"I am now. I'll be better after I check on the kids. I wanted to hold you first though, and see how you were. All I wanted out there was to finish up and get home so I could hold you." He sighed against her and chuckled at a push from the inside against his cheek. He turned his face and kissed the spot where the kicking was apparent.  
  
"Go check the kids, and get back here to hold me some more, tough guy. Actually I forgot their waters so give me a minute and I'll join you." She took his hands and helped him to his feet.  
  
"Okay. See you in there." He walked out and she trailed him as far as the door. He turned down the hall to the twin's room and she continued straight to the kitchen. She grabbed a pair of sippy cups and filled them with water. On one went a red lid for Kae and the other a blue one for Kie. She retraced her steps and quietly entered the kid's bedroom. Wayne was just standing there staring at their children silently with a grin.  
  
Kae's hand had wandered through the bars separating her from her brother and Kie's had met it, and now they were holding on to one another. She smiled at the sight and trailed her free hand across her husband's shoulders as she passed him. She set each cup in a corner of it's owner's bed so they would be found easily. Then returned to Wayne's side. He slid an arm around her hips and held her close for a moment. He pulled away and kissed each twin saying a few words that she couldn't make out, but knew in her heart that they were words of love for his children.  
  
Courtney left the room and got herself into the bed. Wayne joined her a few moments later, the bed shifted with his weight and she snuggled back against his bare chest using him to balance herself into a comfortable position on her side. His arm went around her middle to rub soothing circles on her belly. The flips and flops eased and she sighed content....  
  
Her eyes snapped open as the bed shifted, and rolled over to face him. He looked like shit even though she could tell he'd taken a shower recently. Probably matched her perfectly she knew. "Hi," his voice was rough and she knew that she was the cause.  
  
"God I'm so sorry, Wayne. Me and my mouth, I'm sorry." She tried not to cry but knew it was hopeless and let him pull her close when she started sobbing again. "I love you, Wayne, I'm sorry." She repeated over and over in his chest.  
  
"I know you do, Darlin'. I love you too, I always will." He stroked her hair and wiped away her tears. "I should know better than to let your angry snaps get to me, but Court, don't ever suggest that again. Unless you're damn serious about it, 'cause I got plans for you."  
  
"I shouldn't have said it at all, Wayne, I can't see anything in my life if you aren't there to share it with me. The dream I just had showed me just how much you mean to me, and God, I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you." She buried herself against him again.  
  
"That's damn good to hear. I just got off the phone with your parent's Darlin'. If you want to go to Alabama for Thanksgiving that's fine, but first let me tell you why I wanted to go see your parents so bad." He took a deep breath and pulled her face up to meet his gaze. "I had planned on asking your dad for permission to marry you, that's why I wanted to go. I wanted to ask him in person, so that I could ask you there."  
  
"Wayne, I'm sorry," He cut her off.  
  
"Shh, I called him from my office and we had a talk. I understand why you want to meet my family and get to know my sister better, now. He knocked some sense in to me on that. How can I ask you to be my wife if you don't know what kind of family you'd be dealin' with for the rest of our lives. So, I asked him over the phone, and now, I'm askin' you to be my wife, Courtney. I love you and I don't want to be with out you for any length of time at all. Marry me?" Her tears were flowing again and all she could do was nod her head and his lips descended on hers.  
  
"I'm sorry I ruined things, but Dad was right, I want to know your family like you know mine. Deena is great but I don't know her husband or her kids, and even though you and your mom don't speak much, I would like to meet her." He smiled at that. "Don't worry, I won't make you try to get along with her, I wouldn't change you for the world, but it would be nice to see her and thank her for giving you life."  
  
"Good, I ain't changin' any time soon. So, you gonna tell me about this dream of yours?" She blushed after he asked that.  
  
"No, it wasn't real, but it was a nice glimpse of what could be." She left it at that, and pulled him back to her for another long kiss that ended as he slipped a ring on the third finger of her left hand and brought a different kind of tear to her eyes. The next kiss led to things other than kissing and she knew that they'd be okay now.   
  
She wondered sometimes in the next few years if that dream had been just images brought on by stress or if it was prophetic of things to come, and eventually shared the contents of the dream with him the day they found out they would soon be having a baby, and the dream prompted her to ask about the possibility of a twin. She remembered that one had been smaller and hoped to prevent that problem. She was relieved a couple weeks later that she had when they found the second baby and began to compensate for the size differences between the two. The dream had been right, but not completely accurate and saved them both some worry.   
  
The end, or is it? 


End file.
